Recordando
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Dijiste "No me gustaría verte triste por mi culpa" te dije que no pasaría, que era una promesa y aunque no haya sido tu culpa no quiero romperla


**Nombre:** Recordando

**Pareja:** Goenji x Fubuki

**Serie:** Inazuma Eleven

**Historia/Edición: **Xlarazondeser

**Descarga directa:** "Solo el comienzo" 2/20

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todo el crédito para Level 5**

**Recordando**

_(Goenji x Fubuki)_

Hace mucho que quería hacerlo, quería desahogarme aunque sea un poco, me lo propuse varias veces pero la verdad es que el miedo me ganaba, el miedo a recordar, a encontrar en mi cabeza aquella felicidad que jamás podre volver a tener a mi alcance, sé muy bien que ha pasado mucho, que como dicen mis amigos, debería de olvidar, salir y rehacer mi vida pero no es sencillo, no para mí.

Fue difícil tenerte, ¿Lo recuerdas? Ambos nerviosos en aquel salón de clases, nuestras miradas se evitaban para no cometer un error, nos costaría caro y así sucedió, no hubo palabras tan solo un beso, uno que pareció detener el tiempo, uno que llevo a otro y a otro y así hasta llegar la noche, recuerdo que aun con el regaño de mis padres esa sonrisa no se borró de mi cara, no sé que fue, me gustabas y yo a ti era simple ¿No? Era un juego en el que ambos éramos buenos, dimos todo y después de eso dimos mas, tomabas mi mano tímidamente cuando caminábamos por la calle, me sonrojaba y de vez en cuando no sabía que decir o hacer, los besos tiernos, aquellos abrazos, tu sonrisa y esas lindas palabras que siempre me decías al oído, los "Te amo" sonriendo que me decías antes de llegar a mi casa, aquellas tardes recostados en el pasto del parque mirando al cielo encontrando una sueño distinto en cada nube, con la promesa de estar por siempre juntos.

Pasamos muchas cosas malas, peleas, gritos, desesperación, el orgullo siempre fue uno de mis grandes defectos pero siempre estabas ahí, con aquella sonrisa intentando arreglar las cosas, no te importaba lo demás tan solo querías estar conmigo, eras especial y no quería perderte, aquella linda costumbre de siempre despedirte con un "Te quiero" y aquel tímido "Yo también" que siempre lograbas sacarme, estar contigo era especial, me hacía creer que todo lo demás dejaba de existir, que tan solo éramos tú y yo con todo a nuestra disposición, que por más que lo intentara no podía dejar de sonreír, de jugar y de soñar con un futuro en el que todo lo vivido pareciera poco.

Amar hasta más no poder, enamorándonos cada día con cada palabra, cada acción, cada mirada, era algo que no nos aburría, siempre me gustaron tus abrazos, no importaba que tan mal estuviera te sentabas a un lado mío y me abrazabas fuertemente, me besabas la mejilla y me susurrabas que todo estaría bien, me consolabas el tiempo que hiciera falta, me mirabas y me besabas tiernamente, un "Siempre voy a estar contigo" antes de una sonrisa que me hacía sentir mejor, yo tan solo me limitaba a abrazarte fuerte, sí, así como si nunca quisiera soltarte, todos esos momentos que vivimos cuando estábamos juntos, no lo hacías bien pero recuerdo cuando me cantaste una canción al oído, nunca supe de donde sacabas esas locuras que siempre hiciste por mí, "No importa que sea con tal de verte feliz lo haría", no mentías y acepto que en ocasiones me aproveche de eso.

Esas veces que estuvimos juntos, aquellas noches abrazados sin que nos importara lo demás, solías tomar mi mano y ponerla en tu pecho, "No importa cuando lo intente mi corazón siempre va a latir así por ti", siempre me considere afortunado, casi nadie encuentra a esa persona, aquella que quiere estar por siempre a tu lado y daría lo que pidieras tan solo por tenerte feliz, siempre diste todo por mí, me enseñaste muchas cosas entre ellas siempre sonreír y verle el lado bueno por muy mal que este la situación, tus lindos ojos es algo que nunca voy a olvidar, a veces me da miedo hacer esto, recordar todo lo que vivimos juntos, fue muy difícil para mí el haberte perdido, dejé de contar las noches en las cuales te lloré, me ha costado trabajo pero creo que empiezo a superarlo , me duele olvidar, no quiero hacerlo pero igualmente no quiero recordar, tu dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo y quiero que así sea, que sin importar que no estés aquí te quedes en mi mente y en mi corazón, que me ayudes a salir adelante y cuando lo haga pueda cerrar mis ojos y recordar con alegría todo ese amor que nos dimos, saber que así tenía que ser y sonreír porque sabré que estas feliz por mí y que quieres verme con una sonrisa, siempre me decías "No me gustaría verte triste por mi culpa" siempre te dije que no pasaría, que estuvieras tranquilo, que era una promesa y aunque no haya sido tu culpa no quiero fallar a mis palabras.

Llegar a esta parte y no poder evitar llorar, por eso no quería hacerlo, miedo es la palabra que busco, todos esos momentos, todas las cosas por las cuales pasamos, momentos tristes, momentos que me siguen robando una sonrisa, momentos que no se pueden olvidar, que no se quieren olvidar, necesitaba desahogarme, espero que esto me haga sentir mejor, espero de verdad que esto me ayude y que en un momento, que espero llegue pronto, tener el suficiente valor para salir adelante y rehacer mi vida teniéndote siempre aquí en mi corazón.


End file.
